


Fireboy and Waterboy

by mysausage



Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, also taeil is dead I'm really sorry, avatar:the last airbender, mark is the avatar can you imagine, nctdream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:37:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysausage/pseuds/mysausage
Summary: Avatar!Mark and the dream team go on a quest to save the world from an evil entrepreneur and some salty spirits.





	1. In the throne room of the firelord

Donghyuck gulped as he walked through the large red doors that were emblazoned with the fire nations insignia. Hell, he wouldn’t even been here if all the snooty academy kids from his classes hadn’t told the headmaster what he’d been doing. And what could be worse than having the headmaster on your case? He’d felt the need to inform the firelord. Donghyuck now walked through the large room, between rows of intricately carved columns, with his head held high. If there was one thing he inherited from his father, it was his pride. He wasn’t about to let the fire lord see that he knew what he did was wrong, nor was he going to grovel at his feet for mercy.

“Prince Donghyuck is here to see you, fire lord Johnny” Announced Doyoung, one of the fire sages who acted as an advisor to the fire lord. Donghyuck felt like a prisoner under trial, kneeling before fire lord Johnny, becoming subject to his scrutinous gaze. Suddenly the fire wall that barricaded the throne from the rest of the room dissipated, and Donghyuck looked up, surprised, towards his father’s face.

“Donghyuck, come here” Johnny sighed, “And tell me the stories aren’t true.”

“OK. They aren’t true. Santa, the Easter bunny, and the tooth fairy were all convicted of paedophilia and there’s no way Rapunzel’s hair was that long, the weight would snap her neck like a twig. Pinocchio lied about being a real boy and frog kissing is straight up gross.” Donghyuck sauntered up to his father’s throne with a shit-eating grin on his face. The exasperated look on his dads face only made him smile wider.

“That’s not what I meant, and you know it. I mean what the headmaster told me about your extracurricular activities.”

“Oh…” His smile fell. “Those stories. Well, um… I mean…yeah.”

“I really can’t believe you, Donghyuck. I send you to the finest fire bending academy in the world, and what do you do? Go gallivanting around the streets getting in fire bending tournaments with the city’s riff-raff. You should’ve been at school! Ditching classes to go fighting is not an appropriate behaviour for the future fire lord! Your mother would’ve never put up with this.”

“I wouldn’t know.” Donghyuck retaliated, anger evident in his voice, “You never talk about her. You never even told me how she died!”

“I did tell you. She was involved in an accident.”

“That could mean anything, Dad! There are so many possibilities…” He said, calming down a bit after he’d let it out. He may be hot-headed (and hot-handed, too) but he was mature enough to recognise the hurt the flashed across his father’s face. Sure, he was bitter about how little his father was willing to disclose about his mother, but he’d come to understand the reasoning behind it, and couldn’t bring himself to resent his father. After all, he loved and missed her too. There was a moment’s pause before fire lord Johnny spoke up again.

“From now on, Doyoung and Jaehyun will escort you to and from the academy.” He stated.

“Wait… we will?” Jaehyun questioned as the two fire sages shared an incredulous look.

“Yes, you will. You will go straight there and straight back. From now on you will live and breathe this palace. No buts.” Johnny ordered.

“You’ve never let me leave the neighbourhood anyway. I only know the posh parts of the city.” He felt the need to defend himself.

“Yeah and look how that turned out. You have everything you need in this palace. Here you are safe.” The words carried a sense of finality and the wall of fire that divided them resumed with a wave of his father’s hand.

“Yeah, but here I have no fun” Donghyuck muttered as he turned to exit the room.

The trip to school the next morning was a nightmare for Donghyuck, who appreciated the sanctity of what little privacy he got. The walk to school was one of the only times a day he could be alone to think rather than being constantly doted on. That was ruined by the two love birds who had been assigned to babysit him. They followed behind Donghyuck, watching his every step to ensure he wouldn’t get distracted by the temptation of a good fight. He didn’t know why his dad was so mad. It was just some light hearted sparring, it’s not like he’d challenged anyone to an Agni Kai. At least, not yet.

“Shouldn’t you guys be hiding in a back alley making out or something?” He asked in an admittedly pretty shitty attempt to distract them.

Doyoung blushed scarlet and lunged at Donghyuck but stopped short as Jaehyun pulled him back into his arms. He remained hostile as he glared at Donghyuck “Don’t you know better than to disrespect the fire sages?”

“Don’t you know better than to threaten the prince?” He shot back.

“You little…”

“He’s right you know.” Jaehyun interjected. “If you hurt him fire lord Johnny will kill you”

“So what? He can’t fire me. That’s not within his power”

“Bye guys!” Donghyuck shouted as he ran into the giant doors of the academy, desperate to get away from his ‘escorts’.

Donghyuck marched into his room after a long day of being monitored by Jaehyun and Doyoung. He heard a faint noise coming from under his bed as giggled as Hades scurried across the floor towards him, climbing up his body before perching himself on Donghyuck’s shoulder. “Hey, buddy” Donghyuck scratched his tummy. “How was your day? Mine was pretty shit.” He said, plonking himself on his bed to lament over his current living conditions. He remembered how that one kid in his class had spent the day bragging about his family’s weekend away on Ember Island, strolling along the beach and viewing the spectacular performance of the ember island players. Donghyuck himself had a keen interest in musical theatre and it had always been a dream of his to watch the company perform. Tonight he was going to make that dream a reality. “Pack your bags, Hades, were going for a long walk”.

Donghyuck turned a corner in a long corridor in the east wing of the palace, near the servants’ quarters. He was going to take a side exit usually only used by the gardeners in an attempt to evade the attention of his father or the sages. Actually to evade any attention at all would be ideal. He crept down the corridor as quietly as he could as he approached a series of doors, each little room belonging one of those who managed the household. As he took another step, a door directly behind him swung open and a rather gentle looking man stepped out. It was Ten, his father’s favourite servant. OK, so he’d never been like, officially awarded the title of ‘favourite servant’ or anything, but Donghyuck just knew. They looked at each other in stunned silence for a moment before Donghyuck noticed that Ten was holding something that looked a bit like…wait…Is that…the fire lords hair pin?

“Is that dads hair pin?”

“Oh yeah he left it in my room last night, I’m just about to take it back to him.”

“Does dad come down to the servants rooms regularly?” Donghyuck was genuinely puzzled that his dad would be down here for any reason, let alone leaving a precious royal artefact behind.

“Oh uh no umm…” Ten spluttered “He asked me to polish it for him yesterday he was definitely not letting his hair down in my room or getting undressed in any other way nosiree never bye kid! Uhhm… Prince!” He babbled before running out of the corridor a little too quickly for it to not be suspicious. But Donghyuck didn’t have time to worry, he had a plan to carry out and figured that having his dad distracted would only boost his chances of success. He ran to the end of the corridor and took the last door on the left, exiting into the gardens.

He walked through the rows of neatly trimmed bushes and green lawns until he reached the outer walls of the palace. Unluckily for his father, the years of being cooped up in the vicinity of the palace meant that he knew it inside out. There was a small section of the wall beside a garden shed that the guards didn’t even bother to patrol, so the damage wouldn’t be found until the gardeners came out in the morning. He took one final look around to make sure no one was watching him, and then a few steps back, away from the wall.

“Ok, Hades, we can do this” He said to the creature who had previously been hiding in his backpack but had stuck his head out at the sound of his name. He gathered all his energy and thrust his arms forward. 3,2,1… with a muffled BOOM a piece of the wall just big enough for him to climb through crumbled away, the rough edges of the space still burning. “Here we go, Buddy”. He leapt through the hole and away into the night, feeling elated to be finally free.

Fire lord Johnny woke with a start, the servants knocking rapidly on his door.

“My lord! You might want to come look at this, my lord” Called a female voice from the other side of the door. Yay. Just another day in the life of a king. He sighed before getting up and walking towards his wardrobe.

Johnny now stood in the gardens, staring at a gaping hole in his palace wall.

“We believe someone may have broken in, my lord. But the men say they didn’t see anything, and the royal treasury is untouched” Informed one of the guards.

“No one broke in,” Johnny announced “Someone broke out. Find him.”

“Find who, sir?”

“FIND HIM!!”

As it turns out, Donghyuck is not very good at sailing. He puts it down to the fact that he’d never actually seen the ocean or a boat before. Hades was also not particularly fond of water. They had made it through the city largely unnoticed, it being night and all, and ended up at the dock where Donghyuck had hired a small ship from a sailor who obviously didn’t recognise him. It’s no big deal, He thought, I’m only Prince Donghyuck of the fire nation! It was a good thing he wasn’t recognised though; otherwise his plan would be foiled before it even really began. He’d found some maps on board and managed to navigate to Ember island, which was actually quite a short distance away on a thankfully calm sea. He docked his boat and decided to get some rest before heading to the theatre tomorrow to watch Avatar: The legend of Taeil. The company really had a strange thing for retellings of the lives of the avatars. He grabbed some of the foods he’d stashed into his backpack and made a quick meal (No kitchen? No worries) for Hades and himself, before settling in for the night.

It was the next evening when he realised how shit he was at sailing, and that he’d been lucky not to fucking die last night. The ember island players weren’t terrible, but they were not quite as good as he’d expected. As Donghyuck boarded his boat, he was struck with the realisation that he had no idea where he wanted to go. He certainly didn’t want to go home, and if he didn’t want to go home, he couldn’t stay here. Eventually he’d be found and turned into his father.

“So, Hades, how do you feel about a life at sea?” He asked and the furry creature looked at him in alarm, scurrying to hide below deck. “Open ocean it is.” He decided that he was going to spend his days floating around, wherever the tides took him. It worked for about 3 hours, but by the time night fell, he realized that the tides weren’t that friendly. What had started as a cool breeze quickly became a violent wind, and huge waves started to swell. He was too far away from land to attempt to dock, and glancing over his maps he realised he didn’t know where he was. He knew he was on the blue part, but that just so happened to be like two thirds of the entire page. Donghyuck stumbled as the boat lurched to the left. Hades came out from under a chest of draws where he’d been sleeping and climbed onto Donghyucks shoulder, hoping to find some stability. Donghyuck searched frantically, trying to find an instruction manual or anything that might help him to not die.

Suddenly the boat lurched again as large waves pounded on the side, and a pile of spare ropes that had been hanging on a hook fell off, directly onto Donghyucks head. He vaguely remembers seeing Hades jump off his shoulder and into his back pack before everything went black.

Donghyuck awoke to a face full of sand and the sound of rustling leaves. Where the fuck am I? He thought as he tried to shift his body before he felt that a piece of the ship was covering his legs, caging him in. He turned his face to see the other pieces, scattered around the beach a few feet apart.

“Great. I’ve broken a stolen ship.” He whined. “Hades, I’ve broken a stolen ship.” Wait. Where’s Hades? “Hey buddy, where are you?” He heard a soft squeaking to his right, and seen Hades sitting inside his backpack, stuffing his face with the fruits Donghyuck had brought along. “Oh thank the lion turtles you’re alive. Now, stop eating everything, we don’t know when we’ll need that food. Let’s get out of here.” And with that he awkwardly wriggled out from under the piece of ship and turned to stand, grabbing his backpack and walking off into the dense forest before him.


	2. On thin ice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the water benders.

“Hurry up, loser.” Jaemin panted, “If we don’t get to the ship on time, we’ll miss the sunrise.”

“What do you mean? The ships not about to go anywhere” Mark reasoned, looking at his cousin confusedly. Before he could even take his next step, Jaemin pelted his face with a small snowball.

“No, but the sun is. It only rises once a day and I am not waking up early twice in a row just because you made us late the first time.” Sometimes, Mark wondered why he chose to hang out with this loser outside of family gatherings. Oh right, it was because no one else lived in their village. They continued walking as the old, abandoned ship came into view.

 About 80 years ago, a bunch of fire nation merchants got lost on their way to Kyoshi Island, bypassing the southern air temple and ended up in a small bay in the southern water tribe, where their ship froze into the icy water.  The elders don’t let children come here because the ice on the lake is thin, but also because they believe that the crew still haunts the ship. If the elders knew they were out here, they’d be sentenced to spend the rest of their lives shearing buffalo yaks. Jaemin stopped short just in front of the ship, and Mark thought it was the perfect opportunity to return the favour, using his foot to hurl a snowball into Jaemin’s butt.

“Hey! I swear next time your clumsy arse slides across the ice, I won’t even heal you” Jaemin threatened. Mark felt small pulse of regret, because usually when he got hurt, Jaemin would heal him and their parents would never find out what they got up to. He couldn’t just go and ask his dad to get rid of the bruises and not explain to him how they got there.

The pair walked up the gangplank and around the cabin to the other side, being careful not to lean over the crumbling handrails. Mark breathed a sigh of awe as the morning sun gently rose over the ocean, giving off a pale golden glow which reflected majestically off the ice. Nowhere else in the southern lands could a sunrise be observed with such a breathtaking view, and mark believed that the fire benders that lost their lives on this very ship were the reason why the sun was attracted to it. He recalls when he and Jaemin would be sat around the table for family dinners, listening to his uncles stories of the time he spent as a hunter in the isolated villages of the true pole, where it was dark for half of the year, and light for the other. Lucky we live here, he thought. Their village was on the coast of the southern water tribe, far enough north for sunrises and some seasonal difference in temperature, about 3 degrees warmer in summer.

“You know, I’d never thought of it as lucky that we live here, but this view is one good thing to come out of this place” Mark said to Jaemin, still lost in thought. Its not like the south pole was a bad place to live, there just wasn’t much going on. It was snow upon snow upon ice, and if you’ve seen a bit, you’ve seen it all. Only because the village was so boring were they up here now, on a dangerous ship- the one place they were forbidden to go- longing to go somewhere with lush forests, sandy beaches, rugged mountains; they craved adventure.

Mark absentmindedly shifted where he stood, leaning to grab hold of the guard rails around the stern of the ship. That was a big mistake. The rail he was gripping suddenly gave way, the rusted bolts freeing it from where it was once firmly planted, falling with a crack onto the thin sheet of ice below. Without Mark even knowing what he was doing, he extended his arms as if to cushion the fall that was sure to kill him anyway, but instead his back slammed against the cabin of the ship behind him. It was as if a strong gust of wind had propelled him backwards and prevented him from falling.

“I’m not sure if this cold is making me hallucinate that I saw what I just saw,” Said Jaemin, looking concernedly at Mark, “but we should get back to the village before the elders notice we’re here. This ship isn’t safe for your clumsy arse”. Jaemin gripped Marks wrist firmly and started back towards the gangplank, pulling Mark who was still too in shock to make a move on his own along with him. 

After having regained his equilibrium, Mark started to feel a sort of negative energy seeping out from the ice. This had always been a talent of Mark’s, when they were ten years old he had told Jaemin that he felt like he had some kind of connection to the spirits; he always got strange feelings when in close proximity to spiritual activity. Of course, Jaemin had told Mark to stop being silly, the spirits never involved themselves with humans. Over the years however it became harder to deny, Mark always got butterflies when an unseasonal blizzard hit the area, and after having spent a summer in the northern tribe learning advanced healing techniques Jaemin learnt that some injuries just couldn’t be caused by natural means. 

Over a mound of snow that barricaded the view of the village from the ship, they observed what looked like a regular penguin waddling toward them, only that it couldn’t be. The creature was twice the size of a regular penguin, and a soft blue glow emanated off its otherwise translucent body. Just as Mark and Jaemin were about to ask each other if they knew what it was, it spotted them. The negative feeling in Mark’s stomach amplified tenfold, and a streak of pale blue light shot rapidly in their direction. This was definitely not a regular penguin. It had 4 eyes and housed rows of sharp teeth between its small but sharp looking beak. It was flapping wildly and aiming right at Jaemin. He luckily reacted quickly enough, and a jet of water shot up out of the ice to form a kind of shield between himself and the ghost penguin. It was  not enough however to repel the full force of the creature, and Jaemin was flung sideways, skidding to lay limply on the ice ten metres away. It immediately turned its attention to Mark.

Now Mark’s immediate reaction would normally be to try and restrain it with water tendrils or something of the sort, but his instincts unconsciously told him that this thing probably didn’t like fire. The penguin was a mere few feet away when Mark was finally able to snap out of his thoughts and act. He raised his fists and pushed them outwards from his chest and, much to Mark’s surprise, bursts of white hot flames shot out. By the time the flames subsided, the creature was thoroughly disgruntled and had clearly decide to retreat, zipping away from the boys to slide away on its burnt belly.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I think it’s time we discussed something I’ve suspected for a long time now” stated Taeyong, the village elder and Mark’s father, as he held his skilled hands over Jaemin’s body on the table. Following the fight with the penguin creature, Jaemin was left rather bruised and weak and Mark had to support him over his shoulder to walk back to visit their parents. When they’d entered the council building, Taeyong was immediately up with a worried expression on his face, coming to attend to his nephew. Thankfully, Taeyong was the best healer in the south pole, except for maybe Jaemin who showed a lot of promise, and managed to have him back in commission within minutes. Mark on the other hand could barely mend a paper cut within an hour. As Taeyong was working on Jaemin, Mark explained all about their early morning adventure to the ship, the terrifying ghost penguin, and Mark’s strange abilities, ready to face the consequences of breaking the rules, but the guilt of disappointing his father still weighed heavily on Mark’s mind.

“Thanks, uncle Taeyong” Jaemin thanked, standing up to stretch his long limbs. Even now, at only 17 and 18 years old they were both significantly taller than Taeyong. “but more important than me, I think Mark might be the next avatar”.

“Don’t be silly! The avatar is supposed to protect the world, I can’t even protect you from a silly penguin…it can’t be me!” Mark cried, riddled with doubt despite all of the evidence.

“Come on think about it Mark! Avatar Taeil the air nomad died 18 years ago and no one’s heard from the new one since. Going by the avatar cycle, the new one should be an 18 year old boy from the water tribes, and there aren’t too many of those”. Jaemin was right, the world had been without an avatar for 18 years too long.

“You may not remember this Mark, but when you were 4 years old, when you were told to blow the candles off your cake, you blew so hard you took out the fire burning in the hearth on the other side of the room.” Taeyong informed him. “The other elders and I had suspected you would be the next avatar ever since then. I also have reason to believe there is an imbalance in the spirit world. Something is causing them to stir, and if the issue isn’t rectified they could wreak some serious havoc”. So he knew. Both Mark and Jaemin’s parents, Taeyong and Jaemin’s mother being brother and sister, and a quiet, bookish man named Jungwoo who was the youngest of the elders had known all this time.

“But if I’m the avatar, why would my other powers only surface now? Don’t most avatars start training when they’re still children?” Mark questioned his father, as if he could possibly know the answer.

“I expect it is because the world needs you now. You must go to it.” Taeyong breathed a sigh as though this statement physically hurt him. “You two should go collect any personal belongings you will need for your journey. I will inform the other elders and have some of the villagers prepare a ship and supplies. You will set off for the earth kingdom this afternoon. When you arrive you should head to the great city of Ba Sing Sei to find an earth bending master. Only once you have mastered all the elements can you put the spirits at ease, as is your duty as the avatar.”

“Wait. The two of us? Why does Jaemin have to be involved in this?”

“Well, you’re not about to travel the world alone. Jaemin is a skilled bender and healer, you still have much to learn about your native element from him. Besides, he’d go insane here alone. So long as you are together, you will both survive.” Taeyong said with a sense of finality, and ushered them out of the council building and towards their houses.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They stepped into Mark’s house first, gathering a few extra clothes and some animal skins for sleeping. Mark didn’t normally carry any personal effects, but as he turned to leave his room something caught his eye. Glistening from a shelf above his bed was a small silver ring, engraved with the emblem of the water tribe. It had been his grandfathers, who had then passed it on to Taeyong, who had gifted it to Mark after he’d learnt the water whip. Mark slipped it onto his finger and left, collecting Jaemin from the kitchen where’d he’d been talking to his aunt and heading next door.

At Jaemin’s they also didn’t grab much, only some clothes and Jaemin’s spear. That was Jaemin’s prized possession. At first glance it looks like an unsuspecting staff, but a latch near the top allows Jaemin to flick it forward, and about 5 extra inches and a sharp spearhead emerges. A year ago it was taller than Jaemin, but now it only reaches up to his chin, seeing as the tip is hardly ever extended. It was carved with delicate images of flowing waves and fish swimming beneath them, in the middle was a depiction of two koi fish, swimming at each others tails in a circle around a round, full moon. It was also a gift, from Jaemin’s extended family (his father hails from the northern tribe) whom he stayed with when he went North for a while. That had been the most boring few months of Mark’s life, but at least Jaemin had fun and extended his skills far beyond what he could here in the village. Jaemin never usually went anywhere without it, and perhaps if he had had it this morning’s events may not have happened. After collecting the essentials, the pair said emotional goodbyes to their mothers, who couldn’t bear to see them off on a ship and would rather pretend they were just going outside to throw snow at each other as they had when they were children. It was midday by the time they finally headed off towards the bay to board their ship.

 

As they approached the jetty where their ship had been docked, they seen both their fathers come in to view, along with Jungwoo and some other villagers that they recognised. They were met with several hand shakes and claps on the shoulder, as the men took their stuff and put it on the ship with the other supplies, a series of “good luck”s and “congratulations” being hurled their way. They walked to the edge where their fathers stood. Jungwoo stepped forward first, holding a large book out to Mark.

“This book has complete maps of every region and details the types of flora and fauna native to each area, including which ones are edible or have other uses. I think you would find it quite useful” Jungwoo explained shyly, stepping back and looking down as soon as the book was securely in Mark’s hands. 

“Thank you”, he responded “I will use it well”.

At last he turned to look at his father, who was trying and failing to conceal the tears threatening to burst out of his eyes. All at once he was swept up in a tight hug, with Jaemin being pulled in beside him, and Jaemin’s dad coming to surround them all in his vast arms. For a moment, Mark stayed, wishing it could last longer, before they finally broke away and jumped onto the deck of their boat. 

“Please… just be safe, and do what is right” was Taeyong’s final statement as they pushed away from the jetty with a bit of a water bending boost and started northeast, towards the earth kingdom.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At a glance, they had enough food to last them about 4 days, and according to his uncle, it should take them 3 days to get there, so long as they stayed on course. After that they will either have to hunt and forage for food as shown in Jungwoo’s book, or try to make money somehow, probably by doing odd jobs for little old ladies. After about 4 hours of travel, they were in the middle of the ocean with no land in sight in any direction and exhausted from the effort of speeding up their trip using water bending, so they decided to tie down the sails and go to rest in the small cabin in the centre of the ship. Mark fell asleep to thoughts of both home and what lay before him, anticipating the moment when they touch land and their adventure truly begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya, here's chapter 2! Take it and be well. Next up soon maybe hopefully potentially.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so this is a fic I already posted on aff and Tumblr under various usernames, but it took ages to get an ao3 account (where I'd originally wanted to post it) and I got a bit caught up with life so its here super late. You heard it here first folks, this is not a stolen fic! But, it is my first and I'm scared about if it's good or not so if you wanna... leave a comment.. that'd be nice. I'm also keen to know if avatar!au was a good call? I just really love Kpop and avatar ok let me live. Anywho, night y'all. {o,o}.


End file.
